Dylan Eaton
by Geeky Dauntless Me
Summary: Tris and Tobias Eaton's Daugeter Dylan Eaton is sent to a Prep Scholl where she decides to be a new tougher meaner rebellious self how will that work in prep scholl cotine to read to find out
1. Chapter 1 Noah

**Chapter 1~ Preppy School **

"Aww, get out"

I scream im shivering now

"Why should I get out,its not like you were going to get up anyway"

"So that doesn't mean DUMP A ICE BUCKET ON MY HEAD"

(to support A.S.L)im Screaming now Mark surrenders his hands up and backs out the room

"Whoa Dylan Just Joking 'kay ill just leave to do what girls do"

he quirks his eyebrows

"Shut UP MARK get OUT"

He mumbles something under his breath its sounds like he's cussing wow like brother like sister we both have short fuses.i throw a pillow at his head he throws it back me chacthing it and him First day of shcoll at this preppy uniformed school where everyone is BILLIONARES at make fun of the new girl ugh LIFE,I get the UGLY(In real life im a geeky fashion luving FREAK just to say im kindaz KWAZY)It has a plain navy blue skirt\pants a light blue top and a navy blue sweater\blazer its HIDEOUS so before scholl I kinda wene't on a 3 day long shopping spree .. im totally not crazy I went shopping with Nerd(Kylie)Hy(Lani) and Lea(Jenna) Were all going to the same PREPPY School that was before we knew about the deathly UGLY uniforms so yeah

*********AT SCHOOL ZALEVILLE PREPATORY********************

_My locker wont open its 47 7 3 right or is it 27 3 7 ugh I cant be late to class on the first day this is already going wonderfully_ a really Tall girl like _**REALLY **_tall like she is 3 HEADS taller me anyway she askes me if im lost so she helps me with my locker _apprenly its 47 73 not 27 7 3_ nice to know and leads me to my first class then to the headmissttries to learn the _**RULES OF DISPLINE **_I chuckle at the idea of that im not really the kind who follows rules so this is going to be fun, rules NOT to follow as she drags on about school rules I almost fall asleep well I do and am waked my _**Headmistress Monroe **_shouting

"YOUNG LADY WAKE UP THIS INSTANT"

What a wonderful wake up call

"Im Tired though"

"I DON'T CARE IF A TRUCK RAN OVER YOU WAKE UP"

ugh ppl

"im akwake and btw yelling at someone isn't the best way to wake someone up so if you could please stop screaming and let me get back to my nap"

_**Headmistress Monroe's **_face turns a light cherry red I know I have a smirk on my face

"Young Lady"

she starts but I finish for her

"Would you plz stop calling me that im not a child who needs to be displined and I have many complants about this scholl most including YOU now could you plz quiet down or im leaving"

Still screaming she say

"Young Lady"

"For Your Sake STOP calling me Young Lady"

" you are by far the most … TROBLE"

and at that I push my hard wooden chair back just enough for it to fall and make a lot of noise and walk out in my 4 inch black curly wedges and stick my tongue out enough to show her my tongue piercing a small silver stud that say be free our grabs my arm I kick them without glancing there way and walk out of the main office to lunch 4 hours early then that get boring and I walk around the school and sit in the science lab mixing chemcals then I saw this stuff it looked like the stuff they used in hair dye so I took it to the bathroom and put it in my hair to see what would happen right before I did it I got a text from _Noah ?_ **My Ex ,**_**Noah**_** My Creepy Ex**


	2. Chapter 2 Him

Chapter 2 – _Him_

N:Hi Dylan

D:Wats Up Naoh

N:Nothing much except that will you plz take me back it was'nt my fault

I Get REALLY mad about his text I how is it not your fault for making out with someone when your girlfriend is standing there watching it all happen I was furious and still am im so mad im not still jealous but im still amd he would do that to me

D:NOAH HOW is it not your fault you were MAKING OUT with Olivia and I was standing there you want me to take you back no way

N:She was making out with me first

I Hear someone outside the bathroom and I hear a phone ring Noah's Ringtone Think What is he doing here

D:Noah were are you

N:My House

D:You mean your house in Florida

N:Yea .. What other House would I have?

D:Your Parents R millinares

But I don't send it his parents are millionares no wonder he's at this school then a tall blond guy burst into the GIRLS bathroom,Noah

"Get out or my Parents will Sue"

I whispering he know's im serious when I whisper we did date for a while he looks scared more than I thought he would ,taking out my knife I carry everywere in cases things like this happen the happen more othen than you would think

"GET OUT NOW"

he laughs my face must be read from anger not embrassemnt I can tell

"Like YOUR parents know how to do anything"he chuckles evily

"My parents might not be Eridute but at least they have a life worth living and my parents are

DAUNTLESS they can do anything"I state"Get out or so help me God I Will kill you"

I get that part of me from my mom the ruthlessness,and merciless parts of me the reason im holding a knife to my ex-boyfriends throat it is not surprising that me backs away he was always a wimp,Then something perplexing happens he swives to the right dodging my knife while im taking out my PP(Pocket Pistol)he grabs me by my waist and shoves me to the ground,twisting my ankle

"Well I thougth you were dauntless"he smirks

I Chuck my shoe at him hitting him in the nose , hopefully breaking it he yelps in pain

"Awww FUCK YOU DYLAN AWW"

Then he falls on me and sticks his hand up my skirt and tugs my underwear down _perv _, I punch him in the face and

I jump up limping he's still holding his nose and face he doesn't see me as a walk straight past him I jab him in that back he falls on the floor I lean done a whisper in his ear

"You know what you are a P – E – R – V what od es that spell PERV "

_Well that was interesting _I bump in to someone and shout

"Your sorry"then I see him

"No im not" I look up giving him a are you serous face then I see them,His eyes are so .. whimsical,magical I could so easily get lost in them snap out of it Dylan you can't like anyone it would ruin your image,but he's so hot and he's so _him_

"Your Name"He demands

"Like im telling"

I push him well I try to the floor _Why am I in such an aggressive mood ,because im Dauntless that's why _enough I smirk he's standing still im almost his height when im wearing my wedges he starts walking away then that's when I lose it I yell

"What Big tough guy Scared of a little girl"

and walk down the turns around walks up to me and whispers in my ear"Shut up or so help me I will hurt you"

I reply

"You think you can hurt me ha and you know what its called when a Big Strong Boy like you threatens a girl its called a COWARD got that kk bye"and with that I walk out the hall out of school and to my house.

Sastified.

Happy.

An All new ME.

Correction

An all new DAUNTLESS me.

_UGH_ I hate my Erudite genes (Uncle Caleb)

*******************************At Home*************************

I flop on the couch and wacth the news then I get a knock on the door I open it and guess who it is

_Him _I shrugh

"what do you want"

"What are you doing here"

"Uh I kinda live here"

He back's up

"Well im jujst –

I cut him off

"Just go away"

slam the front door in his face and look out the window he is still standing there

"NOW"

***********************At 12:00 mignight on Facetime******************************

Nerd,Lea,Hy come over I need to tell you something my _love__** life**_ Noah is still involved

See ya guys

Lea: What should we bring

Dyl: Idk maybe make-up sleeping bags or something' idk just bring what ever u want

Hy: Can I bring my … NYAN CAT HAT AND PILLOW **Evilly Cute Laugh**

Dly: Sure Bye guys see you there well her e im not sure exactly just come over idc if you bring your whole BedR just come over

Lea,Nerd,Hy:Be there in 5 mins

That is the best part of having best friends that live 3 houses down from you.

Lani's POV

Im Packing frantically I wonder whats happening with Dly and Noah I get on my motorcycle stop at Kylie and Lea's house and we all drive to her house as we get there we see a tall blond boy soaking wet walking near Dyl's house I scream and take out my weapon so do Kylie and Lea we all yell

"Who's there"

"SHOW YOURSELF OR SO HELP ME GOD I WILL BEAT THE FUCK OUT OF YOU WHEN I FIND YOU"

I hear Kylie scream cleary in rage , the guy appears he looks familiar to familiar _Noah_ is all I can think when I punch him to the ground and get on my motorcycle and ride to Dyl's house we just walk in Tris and Four tell us she's upstairs we run up there sits Dylan on the bed and she looks different _in a bad way_


	3. Chapter 3 We lost Dlyan

At the sleep over Dly tells us EVERYTHING about her day at school then we all have s'mores

Than we go to a party I would describe it in great detail but I can't really remember the night

It was all really fuzzy a blurry I think we lost Dly I don't really remember though


End file.
